Blossom
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Blossom is one of the main protagionists from the Powerpuff Girls series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Her in-game rival is Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin. Biography NOT SO FAST! THE LEGACY OF BLOSSOM *''Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Battle HIM'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo Clone Zone'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Princess Snorebucks'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Pet Project'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Gamesville'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo-a-Go-Go'' *''Powerpuff Girls: HIM and Seek'' *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z '' *''Cartoon Network Racing'' *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' *''Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion'' *''Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL'' *Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin Reason: TBA Connection: Both Blossom and Stewie & Brian are both cartoon character for different age, Kids for Blossom and Adults for Stewie & Brain. They also have main villians for their series, Mojo Jojo for Blossom and Bertram for Stewie & Brain. They also both have talking dogs. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + *- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * Ice Breath - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * Ice Breath - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Bubbles' - (Level 1): *'Buttercup' - (Level 2): *'Powerpuff Power' - (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: *"Great Choice!" *"Let's Roll!" *"Bring it on!" Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "": TBA When using "": TBA Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' Blossom is hovering while facing the screen, smirking *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: Blossom is hovering around with her space suit on *Toro's & Zeus' Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Blossom's icon is in a bubble Costumes Powerpuff Girl This is Blossom's default costume. Her default colour is pink shirt, red hair bow, black shoes and orange hair. *Alt 1: Light Blue shirt, White hair bow, black shoes, yellow hair *Alt 2: Green shirt, Dark Green hair bow, black shoes, black hair *Alt 3: White shirt, White hair bow, black shoes, white hair FusionFall This is Blossom's Fusion appearance from the PC MMORPG Cartoon Network: FusionFall. Her default colour is Dark Red shirt, black shoes, Dark red hair bow, green skin and Dark green hair. It's her unlockable costume. *Alt 1: Dark Blue Shirt, Black shoes, Blue hair bow, green skin, Dark green hair *Alt 2: Black shirt, black shoes, Dark Green hair bow, green skin, black hair *Alt 3: Dark Red shirt, Black shoes, White hair bow, green skin, black hair Z Era This is Blossom's appearance in Powerpuff Girls Z. Her Default colour is Pink shirt, Pink shoes, Red hair bow, black gloves, white vest and orange hair. It's her DLC costume. *Alt 1: Blue shirt, Blue shoes, blue hair bow, black gloves, light blue vest, yellow hair *Alt 2: Green shirt, green shoes, green hair bow, black gloves, yellow vest, black-blue hair *Alt 3: Gold shirt, gold shes, gold hair bow, black gloves, silver vest, brown hair Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls